


What is in a happily ever after anyway?

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Harry after the war thought he would finally get his happy ever after that he had been fighting for. Only to find out that, that really didn’t seem to be in the cards for him. At least not in the wizarding world that is. What happens when Harry finds himself running into a certain old Mirror and finds himself being pulled into the Twisted Wonderland? Will he find his happily ever after there? This is a Harry Potter/ Disney Twisted Wonderland crossover.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter one

Summary- Harry after the war thought he would finally get his happy ever after that he had been fighting for. Only to find out that, that really didn’t seem to be in the cards for him. At least not in the wizarding world that is. What happens when Harry finds himself running into a certain old Mirror and finds himself being pulled into the Twisted Wonderland? Will he find his happily ever after there? This is a Harry Potter/ Disney Twisted Wonderland crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Disney twisted wonderland nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

A.N- This is another one of my stories that has heavily been inspired by [chu1luc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc). Who is an amazing writer and has several brilliant stories both on **Wattpad** and more recently one AO3.

CHAPTER ONE

Harry found himself, yet again, doing something he had hoped would have end when the war against Voldemort had finally been done and over with. Which was that he was once more running for his life from a group of people who seemed bound and determined to kill him; in one way or another.

With the added bonus of him having one hand clutched desperately to his side to halt the bleeding on said side. Where a cutting curse had come a little too close and managed to clip him rather deeply at that.

With the spell in question being the one that really alerted him to the fact he was being attacked in the first place; hitting him from behind. At the same time as he was doing this Harry had his, blood covered, wand in the other hand ready to launch a spell out of it at a second notice.

In fact, he had just thrown several spells behind him in an attempt to slow those chasing him down. If only to give himself a little more breathing room, or thinking room, than he currently had. As the ones chasing him had pretty much been nipping at his heels during the chase; luckily the spells had the results he had wanted. Even if it was making him had flash backs of similar chases during the war.

All of this was currently happening because of so something Harry had found out not long after the second war had ended. And all honesty it was closer to make Harry either snap or even perhaps break than anything the Second War at put him through.

Seeing as Harry, after he had recovered from defeating Voldemort, what with the drain and injuries he had gotten by doing that, had hoped that he could at long last get the peace he truly felt he had earned. Maybe even finally be able to relax and make a life for himself; eventually even start a family of his own later on. Just like he had used to dream of when he was younger, a family that would love and be loved by him in return. One that was nothing like the one he had been forced to grow up with.

However, it seemed that this wasn’t the case. As Harry when he woke up after he had collapsed after defeating Voldemort once and for all; having exhausted himself both physically as well as magical. Instead of being surrounded by those that cared about him cheering the fact they were all finally free from the threat that was said Dark Lord found himself waking up utterly alone.

And strangely enough nearly covered by a ward that Harry could tell was meant to keep him asleep. Only as he studied it, Harry noticed that it hadn’t been set up correctly letting Harry know that it couldn’t have been professional work, or even a healer’s work, as Madame Pomfrey would never make a mistake like that.

Still curious about why the ward had been set up around him, as well as some well-earned paranoia driving him, Harry slowly got up from the bed he had been laying in. Before sliding his wand out of the hidden holder, he had under his basilisk skinned shirt. One that prevent anyone but Harry from removing said wand from him, and something he had had gotten as a seriously precaution against having his wand summoned from him. Like he had seen happen to others both before and during the war.

Once his wand was free Harry slowly creeping his way out of the hospital wing he was in, determined to find out just what was going on. Wondering all the while if something bad had happened to his friends as they weren’t there when he had woken up, only the rather sketchy ward designed to keep him asleep had been there.

No worn chairs, no mismatched items staying someone else had been in the room, nothing at all but the ward. Making the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stand up on end, as he knew there had to be a reason for that. One he was going to find out one way or another.

It had been after he had snuck out, determined to find out if he had missed any of the deatheaters out there, that Harry got all his answers. Not to mention with those answers finding the world around him, or at the very least his world, crashing down upon him.

Seeing as it turned out, there hadn’t been any attack from the inside like he had first fear. No, it was much worse than that; at least for him it was. What he found out left him almost wishing there had been an attack as at least that would have been easier to fight off and wouldn’t have nearly hurt as much as the truth had.

But Harry truly found out the saying the truth hurts harder than ever as once he had gotten out of away from the healing wing and headed closer to where he could hear voice coming from.

Once Harry had gotten there, he had heard those he had thought of family, those he had quite literally died to protect, weren’t who he thought they were. That they really never had been for that matter. Worse yet, they had plans for him, plans Harry himself really wanted no part of as they basically stripped him of all his free will and made him a puppet for whoever wanted to control him at the time.

Which is what lead to Harry being in the situation he currently was in. As when he had first heard what they had planned he hadn’t blown up or even let them know he was on to them; like he would have when he was younger. And most likely like anyone who knew him before would have excepted him to.

Instead, Harry listened to the gut feeling, and what he had taken to call his more Slytherin mind set, as he decided that first he would escape them. Get somewhere they wouldn’t be able to get their claws into him before giving them a serving of some seriously ice-cold revenge for what they where planning.

Hell for what they had apparently been doing for a while now. Making Harry have a very heavy feeling in his heart as he began to doubt anything he had with them, or others, had ever been real.

That all the care he had felt from others had all been as fake as his apparent friendships had been. Something that Harry had to fight hard against thinking against or Harry wasn’t sure what he’d do. Instead put his all his focus into his plans he’d deal with the breakdown Harry knew was coming at later date; when it was safter for him to do so.

But as it turned out, Harry hadn’t been able to get as far as he had wanted to when it came to his escape, and no way near close enough to even think about the revenge he wanted to rain down on the traitors. As he had only been able to get the bare bones of his plans into motion. Which is to say he had only been able to get into to and out of Gringotts with his own special made bottomless bag that held everything he had thought he would need for his escape; plus a little more.

Before he had been found out, and found out in turn, that there were a lot more people behind the traitors plans then he had originally thought, a whole order of them in fact. Leading to Harry having to run for his life once more throwing up shields and dodging spells as he did so. Unfortunately, as the rather deep cut on his side, and several other injuries had shown he had come out of it completely unscathed.

Worst yet, he hadn’t fully recovered all the magic he had recently spent during his battle against Voldemort, nor was he completely healed from all of those injuries either. So, Harry knew he clearly wasn’t fighting at his best, and because of that really hadn’t been able to either knock out or escape those chasing him; like he had wanted to.

Something that wasn’t helped by the fact those chasing him knew his fighting skills, knew the way he usually thought and knew the best ways to stop him because of this. Which left Harry in a bit of a lose as to what to do next. He knew that he needed to escape, but how to do so was when they knew the majority of his trick was what he wasn’t so sure about.

He was thinking about slipping into his Animagus form and try to give them the slip that way. As Harry knew that the others hadn’t known about said form as he had figured it out in secret when he had been abandoned by both Hermione and Ron during the Horcrux search. But at the same time Harry wasn’t completely sure that that would work as his form wasn’t exactly inconspicuous; quite the opposite in fact.

Not to mention he had been told by Remus that if he did fully go into his Animagus form, instead of just practicing and transforming parts of his body like he had been, that there could be some physically changes to his own body. More so then ever considering that it was a magical Animagus form he was changing into. But at the moment injured, and exhausted as he was, Harry wasn’t so sure he had a choice in the matter.

That in mind, Harry reluctantly began to let his more animal like form take over as he dashed into a nearby abandoned house. But as he did this and as he felt the magic of his Animagus form begin to change him Harry found himself nearly ran headfirst in an old looking mirror. One that looked as if it had been abandoned right in the middle of the living room of said rundown house he had ran into as a temporary shelter.

Seeing this Harry quickly moved to the left of the mirror to not run into and was about to take advantage of the form he was in to really take off, as the injuries didn’t seem to be as bad in this form. When out of nowhere the mirror he had just avoid began to speak.

_'Ah...My dear beloved...'_  
A lovely and noble flower of evil.  
Truly you are the most beautiful of all'

_'Mirror, Mirror on the wall_

_Who is the...'_ before the voice seemed to fade out.

Then before Harry could really react black tendrils came out of the mirror, drifting toward Harry’s exhausted rather injured form. One that while not as badly effect by the injuries due to the change in form, still couldn’t move as freely as he would like as the Animagus transformation did nothing to heal the injuries he already had; just move them in less painful places.

The black Tendrils taking no care of the fact that Harry’s magic danced around him or the fact upon seeing them closing in on him Harry had forced himself to shift back into his human form to better fight them if he had to. As Harry had never fought in his Animagus form before and didn’t want the first time he did be something that could be a life and death matter.

Nor did the Mirror in question care about the fact that Harry currently looked as if he was seconds away from shattering said mirror that had spoken and now looked like it was attack him. With the urging of his instincts and magic being the only thing that had held Harry’s hand as the mirror once more began to speak.

_'Those who are guided by the Dark Mirror,_

_As long as your heart desires_ ,

_Take the hand that appears in the mirror._

The voice said, as a hand actually appeared coming right out of the mirror something that had Harry staring at it rather wide eyed being remind oddly of his first year in the wizard world as he did so. Not that he could pay much attention to this fact as the mirror continued on with what it was say, urging Harry to listen.

_'Come now, show them your power, your skill, and heart._

_Mine, theirs, and yours all intertwined,_

_There's little time left for us._

_Do not let go of my hand, no matter the costs.'_

Harry seeing the mirror had obviously finished what he was saying and hearing those chasing in on him getting closer than ever knew he really had no other choice. So, deciding to heed the push his magic was giving him reached out and grasp the hand in question.

All the while mentally praying were ever this was going would be better than what he was currently and desperately trying to escape at the moment. Though after he had grabbed the hand in question and as he blacked out Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he made a mistake; all the while curse his own nativity.

\----------------------

When Harry woke up, all he could see was darkness around him and from the looks of it as well as the fact that he couldn’t exactly move all that much or move what was just a foot above him. Harry could guess that he was in a box of some sort; perhaps even a coffin if the way the insides felt meant anything. But as he realized this, Harry felt himself going oddly calm, not freaking out or trying to blast out coffin door off of him. Instead, Harry found himself question aloud.

"What the hell is going on? How did I get in a coffin in the first place? Hadn’t I just grabbed that hand? And more importantly was I able to get away from the others?" 

Harry, as he questioned this, began to use the limit amount of room that was available to check over himself. Mainly to see if that everything he had been carrying before was still on him. Which to his gratefulness his bottomless bag was still on him; along with the two wands he had before. Not to mention, it seemed the injuries he had been carrying at also been healed to a degree as well.

Or at least well enough that unless he made some major movements, or got into a more serious fight, they wouldn’t start bleeding again; not to mention he wasn’t feeling nearly as much pain from them as he had been before.

Which was something Harry found himself grateful for. As those injuries had been making it all the more difficult for him to both fight and move around before. And the lack of them, or the lessening of them, would only help him more in the future.

It was as Harry was thinking on this that he felt something odd about himself, or at least something different, and he was trying to work on just what that was. When he heard a rattling outside wherever he was in; brought his attention fully to what was happening outside rather than inside. As that, in Harry mind, mattered more; for now, at least. It was by doing this Harry heard a male but still rather higher pitched voice speaking.

"Grrr, this is shut tight! I'll have to use my special move."

The next thing Harry knew was a bright blue fire hit the lid of what he in and before he could even get his magic to put the fire out, the lid and the fire on it came off altogether; being knocked off into another direction. Both freeing Harry from where he had been trapped, and at the same time, taking the majority of the fire that had been above him with it as it did this.

Seeing this, and not worrying so much about the fire as Harry knew the fire freezing charm. As it was one of the first spells Harry made sure to master when he had found out about considering his so-called family seemed to love and ‘joke’ about how the only good witch was a burnt one and also seemed to love to watch television shows that featured the burning of witches whenever Harry was around commenting loudly about how about time that happened.

So yeah, in light of that, Harry had learned the fire freezing spell and better yet, it was one of several spells Harry could do both wandlessly as well as wordlessly; something Harry knew he could do even given the exhausted state his magic was still in. Making it so he wasn’t nearly as nervous about the fire as he would have been otherwise.

Harry as he looked around himself, mostly looking to see if there were any noticeable escapes around him. Just in case he needed to get out of the area quickly or more likely fight his way out of there.

As he did this Harry noticed that he appeared to be in a place that was mainly black and purple with coffins that seemed to be floating around. Though there did look to be several windows as well which Harry only saw as a plus; even if he had no idea just how high up he might currently be. Still the windows in question did mean that Harry would be able to get a better view of wherever he maybe from them. Or at least that is what he hoped. Still seeing all of this didn’t stop Harry from question. 

"What is this place...?" 

Or at least that is what Harry was questioning until he turned around and caught sight of what had made the blue fire that had freed him in the first place. Something that had him inwardly cursing himself for letting his guard drop like that. Especially given everything that had happened recently, and once more wondering aloud questioning what he was seeing; even after so many years in the Wizarding world.

"...A floating, fire racoon? I don’t think I’ve seen anything like that before…It certainly wasn’t in Hagrid’s book that is for sure…. wonder what it’d be used for anyway?”

This however seemed to offend the fire racoon as it immediately reacted, letting Harry know it was also the being that had been speaking earlier as it did so. Making Harry mark up the creature’s intelligence as he realized this, seeing as there weren’t a whole of magical creatures that could learn to speak a human tongue after all.

"HEY! I'm no racoon! The name's Grim, and don't you forget it. Because I'm gonna be the most powerful sorcerer in the world! Now, give me those clothes! Or else... I'll roast you whole!"

This caused Harry to think of multiple things at once. Mostly about the fact that the Grim certainly didn’t look like the Grims he knew, and because of this he figured it must be a name instead of a species. Secondly this Grim seemed to rather arrogant and demand all in once.

But this didn’t show up on his face instead Harry looked down at what he was wearing. As he knew that no one would demand the torn-up robes he had been wearing before, nor would he have given them to anyone with the amount of his blood that had been on them for that matter.

"What?!"

Was the only word that left Harry’s mouth as he saw what he was now wearing. While at the same time become rather worried about the clothes he had been wearing as there was many things that could be done with a wizard’s blood; not many of them good for the wizard in question.

Or at least he was until Harry saw he was still wearing the robes in question under what he had on now. Much to his relieve as Harry swore to himself that, he’d be burning the older robe later on; just to be on the safe side. Still looking at the new robes that covered the older one he was wearing Harry couldn’t help but think.

'I don't remember owning something like this, honestly it looks more like something that Malfoy would own and looks like it’d get in the way as well. Not something I’d wear if given the choice that’s for sure; a bit too loose and attention grabbing for me to want to do that. Though it does look rather nice and feels soft. But it’s clearly not mine…. did someone change me into this?'

Or at least that is what Harry had been thinking, when the so called Grim seemed to have gotten tired of his silence and attacked him; screaming about Harry not ignoring him as he did so. This caused Harry to quickly raise his hand and blast the racoon looking creature away from him. Eyes getting sharper, colder and ready to get a lot more lethal if he had to, as he did so. Though the creature in question didn’t seem to notice this as he called out.

"Eh?! Look where your knocking people you almost made me go through the window. Grr... take my special attack!"

Grim said this as he started firing fireballs, but Harry simply countered this with a combination of the fire freezing charm as well as a whip made of a blending of cutting ice and water. Before wrapping said whip around the creature attacking him and slamming it down to the ground literally freezing the creature in a combination of water and ice to the ground as he did so; making it so the creatures fire couldn’t free him as easily.

Harry, after doing this, was going to continue fighting, maybe even get some answers out of this Grim as he did so. Doing his best to ignore the creature angered calls of getting the ice water off the creature in question, to free it, and cries of how cold it was. While all the while doing his best to ignore the feeling of guilt, he was beginning to get, for attack with the as much force as he currently was on such a smaller creature; especially given his normal love of animals.

Telling himself that he was currently doing what he needed to do, that at the moment given the situation he was in, he didn’t have the choice to be any nicer as he had no idea where that would lead him to; or if it would be the being nicer thing that would end up being what killed him. After all this Grim had just tried to burn him in the first place.

" Most importantly I have no idea where I am and if this whole thing is a trap of some sort and considering what I just barely escaped from in the first place I have to be careful..." Harry said quietly to himself.

All the while wondering just what he was going to do next. Or at least that was what Harry was doing when something not that far from him caused his instincts act up and quickly have his magic ready to attack whatever it was. This was because a few feet from him Harry heard

"That was amazing! You didn't even need my help!"

A new voice called out while they also seemed to applaud what Harry had done; more so then ever at it seemed that Grim had found the fire freezing charm Harry had tied into the water and truly couldn’t get free from it no matter how much he tried.

Not that Harry was focusing on Grim any more as his focus was now on the more human like being that was in front of him. One that his magic screamed at it wasn’t human and could be extremely dangerous if provoked

"Who the Hell are you and do you have something to do why I am here!?” 

All the while ready to attack if he needed to. Even though he got the feeling this man was stronger than anything he had faced before. Something that was only further made worse by the fact that Harry knew that he was still injured and running low on magic as the same time.

But even with those facts stacked against him Harry was determined that, no matter what, he would either go down fighting or escape and come back stronger, still ready to fight if he had to. However, this didn’t seem to be the case as the man answered Harry without a problem and even seemed to be trying to calm him down at the same time.

"My name is Dire Crowley, the headmaster of Night Raven College. Which is a place made so that magicians with exceptional talents may gather together to learn, in Twisted Wonderland's most prestigious magician training academy. We were just informed of a new arrival, and it appears that it was you, though I’m not sure why you aren’t with the others…or why you feel different from them either but I’m sure it will all work out in the end and will get our answers soon enough." Crowley explained.

"I see." Harry thought then he looked to where the knocked out so-called Grim was. Seeing this, and remember how he had quickly knocked out the creature in question, or to be more precise how the creature really knocked himself out in his attempt to escape, Harry couldn’t help but further question; hoping he hadn’t attacked someone from this ‘school’

"What about him? He suddenly attacked me out of nowhere." Though this question got a reply that Harry hadn’t been expected or for that matter was really ready for either.

"Oh, he's not your familiar?" Crowley asked.

"No, my familiar died a while ago." Harry managed to choke out a bit as he recalled Hedwig, and the fact that he could never bring himself to replace her even after the war.

Something that now that he thought about it was rather luck considering everything he had found out after, and the fact he really wouldn’t put it past the traitors to kill a defenseless animal just to get back at him. 

Which made Harry a bit more grateful he had ignored the other’s suggestions in getting a second familiar to replace Hedwig. As Harry didn’t want to know what it would have felt like to lose another familiar; especially not so soon after losing Hedwig like he had. In what Harry felt was a sort of comforting look Crowley nodded.

"I see. That’s something no one wants to happen to them, I’m sorry it happened to you but fear not. I'll take care of this…racoon like creature. For I am gracious."

After Crowley had said this, Harry noticed that he had quickly done as he said he would as he brought his whip out and wrapped it around the creature who had been calling himself Grim; easily breaking though Harry magic as he did so.

Something that only reaffirming the idea that there was more to this headmaster then he looked as it wasn’t an exactly easy spell to break through. Even if the spell in question wasn’t as powerful as Harry could have made it.

Then Crowley, after making sure the whip was tight around the racoon like creature, took Harry to what he said was the Welcoming Ceremony. Though Harry did notice that as he did this Crowley had called over some of what Harry could only guess were older students to take care of the creature that was still knocked out. Making Harry feel a bit of concern for this, Grim or at least a bit now that the animal in question wasn’t trying to attack him or anything like that.

Though he did have to give a weak smile that would probably screamed, what the hell to anyone who saw it when he heard the Headmaster seemingly speaking to himself mutter about the creature was lucky he wasn’t being made into a stew and that he just letting it go; wasn’t he so gracious. A saying that Harry with a sinking feeling in his gut he got the feeling he’d be hearing a lot more; sort of like another Headmaster and his greater good line.

Not that Harry had long to think on that last thought, as Crowley had done as he said, and lead harry to the Welcome Ceremony. Where once he got there Harry was able to see that there were lines of students, all around the same age he was, with each student was in the same robes as was wearing and they were all being told of their dorm by what looked to be a mirror.

One that was very similar to the one that had brought Harry here in the first place. And a mirror as he listened to what was going on was reminding Harry of the sorting Hat, he had worn on his first day of Hogwarts; only a lot more majestic looking than the old sorting hat could ever look like.

After what seemed like forever, or perhaps that was more Harry exhausted mind and body speaking more than the actual time that had passed, it looked like everyone else had been sorted into their dorms and it was Harry's turn to stand in front of what he had found out was called the Mirror of Darkness.

Knowing this Harry felt a sense of calming cover him as he walked over, after all maybe he’d get the answers he wanted now. What, considering it was this mirror that had brought him her in the first place, right?

Harry as he walked over to the mirror did what had seen all the other student do when they stood in front of the mirror and pulled the hood of the cloak he was wearing down. Hoping that no one recognized him as he did so.

Because as far as he could tell this place, this twisted wonderland, wasn’t known by any of the wizarding world, at least not the one in England at the very least and hoped the same maybe true in return. Meaning the dread title of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived might not be known here either.

It was by taking his hood down, that caused some longer than it had been hair to come out of the hood. Snow white hair at that, and it fell down onto his shoulder making Harry see clearly.

An action that nearly caused Harry to freeze as he looked at the hair in question. Hair that was currently the color of what his Animagus fur was like, and as he saw this Harry got the feeling, he found one of the changes that he had felt in the coffin, and some of the changes that Remus had warned him would occur with a pure magical Animagus form.

What else changes there maybe would have to wait until later when he was able to check it all out under the privacy of several different wards and when he was completely alone to boot. But for now, it was time to play like nothing was wrong, and keep up the act while there others around.

Meaning it was time to do as the Headmaster had just suggested. That in mind Harry made sure to stand directly in front of the mirror of darkness, waiting for the question that had been asked by the Mirror for all the other students before him.

“State thy name”

Hearing this, Harry had long since decided that he wasn’t going to be giving his full name, or the name he was most commonly known by either. Only the one he had found out about very recently and the one that was least commonly known by all the others; as a just in case. And besides, it wasn’t like it wasn’t his name as well, so it wasn’t like he was lying about it.

Though even as he did this, it was something he found himself extremely reluctant to do as the name was known in several circles as well. But Harry got the feeling that the Mirror wouldn’t accept a fake name and he felt others would be able to track him down if he used a more commonly known name like his mothers. So that in mind Harry spoke.

“Harry Peverell”

All the while hoping that he wasn’t make a mistake as he did this. Though the reaction the name he had chosen had caused wasn’t one that Harry had been expecting, but still hoped was one that would have been better than the Harry Potter name would have been.

But in the end Harry wasn’t so sure about that, as after he had spoken the students in the room all gained surprised faces. Because if what he had heard from the whispering going around, it had been such a long time since someone of the Peverell name had been chosen by the mirror. Hell, the majority of the people there had been led to believe that the entire Peverell family was dead after all that time had passed.

Not that Harry could focus on this for long as his attention was brought back to The Mirror in front of him. As it looked at him in one long moment of silence before it then gained a look of confusion on its face; causing Harry to inwardly curse. Which almost turned to outwardly cursing and breaking the emotionless look he was trying to keep on his face when the Mirror in question finally did speak.

"The results for this one is...... Difficult."

Harry hearing this had to snort, when hadn’t his life or something about him not been difficult or unclear. Why did he think here would be any different? Hell, it was almost like the sorting hat again, only this time everyone was able to know about it Something Harry wasn’t too sure about how to feel besides the idea that this wasn’t going to help him lay low in the least bit.

However, if acceptance or maybe expectance had been the way Harry had reacted that certainly wasn’t how everyone else reacted to what the Mirror had said. As the Headmaster, who had first instructed Harry to speak to the Mirror, began to question the Mirror.

“What do you mean Difficult?” The answer this question received was on that Harry honestly could have done without, and one that he really wished wasn’t heard by everyone in the room at the same time.

"The teen before me does have magic. Some powerful magic that hasn’t been seen in this land in a long time. The problem is that his personality is on that would both fit in all the dorms, yet at the same time none of them at all. As a result, I can't figure out where to put him." 

After this was said by the Mirror of Darkness Harry watched with a bit of dread as the room around him once more erupted into mummers. This time a lot louder than the ones his name had gotten; all of which Harry could hear clearly.

"The mirror is actually stumped?!"

" I don’t think I have ever heard of this happening before."

"What could that mean? Is it because he’s a Peverell I’ve heard they are supposed to be really mysterious?"

Harry looked over at the Headmaster to see just what was going to happen next and could see that Crowley looked to be in deep thought; or from what Harry could see he looked to be. Before in what seemed to a decision made at random Crowley decided to have the dorm leaders and Harry met up so they could help decide just what going on.

Why the headmaster was doing this instead of just deciding himself Harry wasn’t too sure about, but he did take advantage of the fact he was able to meet the leaders of the other dorms; information was information after all. Made all the better by the fact it currently seemed to be freely given at the time.

The first one that Harry met was heavily tanned sandy white-haired teen with dark brownish red eyes. Whose very smile made Harry want to squint as it was just that bright. Reminding Harry of a cheer sunny sky as he looked at him; something that wasn’t changed when the teen began to speak.

"Hi! I'm Kalim Al-Asim, head of Scarabia! Wow your hair is really white? Is that because you’re a Peverell or it something else? Oh, what kind of magic do you have? Do you like feasts? What about dancing?”

Harry hearing these rabid fire questions and the cheerful tone it was all said in didn’t know just how to respond to it all. Luckily, it seemed it didn’t have to as the next dorm leader decided to introduce himself.

This one was a silver haired teen that was quite a bit taller than Harry, with simi wild shorter sliver hair and sky-blue eyes. That weren’t hidden in the least bit by the slim glasses that were on his face. The teen in question held out a hand to Harry for him to shake as he introduced himself.

"Azul Ahengrotto, head of Octavinelle. If you need any help with something, just come and find me; I’ll be able to help you… for a small price of course."

Azul smiled at Harry as he said this, and it was a smile that made Harry rather nervous as it reminds Harry of a smile Tom Riddle would have had on his face when he was at his smoothest and before he had been driven insane by all the rituals, he had done to himself. In other words, it reminds Harry of a Slytherin at their smoothest and should scream nothing but danger at the one it was directed at.

Harry feeling this did his best to keep what he was feeling off his face and gently pulled his hand out of the handshake from the Octavinelle leader and waited for the next dorm leader to introduce themselves.

It was the one that gave Harry strong vives of Draco Malfoy when he was in a high maintenance mood and trying to get Harry to agree to a makeover. Something that had only happened really recently after Draco had helped Harry and Luna escape from the Malfoy manor.

"Vil Schoenheit, head of Pomefiore. I must ask, how did you keep your hair all soft and shiny?" He asked looking like he was restraining from running his fingers through Harry’s hair at the moment.

Something Harry was rather grateful for as he didn’t like other touching his hair, as it usually ended up with it feeling like he was being petted the wrong way. A feeling Harry only knew how to explain after he had realized just what his Animagus form was.

At the same time, the question wasn’t on Harry knew how to answer as all he did was wash it. Though he did do so with some of the potions Draco had forced on him when he found out firsthand how uncontrollable Harry hair was…. or was it had been?

Either way he didn’t know how to answer so he just shrugged and muttered the fact he normally just washed it. An answer that earned Harry a sigh before this Vil walked away muttering about another who didn’t know how to care for himself the way he was supposed to, and how it was a waste on a Potato. Something that had Harry wonder if he really was hearing what Vil had said correctly.

And if he had heard him correctly should Harry feel a tad bit insulted or not? Either way after meeting Vil Harry couldn’t help but be rather glade he hadn’t been sorted into that dorm as he felt he wouldn’t have liked being there for long.

A thought that wasn’t in his head for long before what Harry thought was a floating tablet of all things with a smiley face on it appeared in front of him. Seeing this, Harry paid attention as nervous voice speak out of it before the tablet in question zoomed off giving Harry not time to respond to what had just been said.

"Um, I'm Idia, head of Ignihyde. Nice to meet you..."

Not that Harry had time to put much thought in this or say anything about what had happened before it. As the introduction seemed to be taken at a faster pace as another teen stepped up to Harry.

This time one that was just a bit shorter than Harry, with wine red hair and sharp slate grey eyes. Harry immediately noticed this one wasn’t nearly as laid back as the others had been and looked to someone who would be rather strict, despite what his softer looking appearance may say about him. Something that was only proven when the red headed teen spoke to Harry, his tone crisp and clear as he did so.

"I'm Riddle Rosehearts, head of Heartslabyul. And I promise you that if you go out of line, or break the rules, it'll be off with your head."

As Riddle said this Harry could see he meant everything he was saying by the stern look that really looked rather at home on his face. Like it was the look that was usually on his face for that matter. Harry seeing this could only give a polite nod that said he understood what was being said but as he did this Harry couldn’t help but think to himself

. 'Off with my head? Why do I get the feeling that I’ve heard that somewhere before? That I really should know just where that comes from?' Even as he tried to think of this and tried to recall just where he had heard that line before Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by another voice.

"The name is Leona Kingscholar. Leader of Savanaclaw."

This was all said by a teen that had a look that screamed he didn’t give a damn, not to mention summer green eyes, that were different from Harry’s emerald green, long below the shoulder length chocolate brown hair and more importantly, not to mention the very first thing you’d probably notice lion ears on top of his head. Though after Harry had brought his attention from the ears and lion tail the man had Harry immediately noticed that this Leona had very shape eyes despite the lazy appearance he was giving off.

Eyes that were currently eyeing Harry in a way that made Harry wonder if that perhaps the lion like teen could smell the blood that was on his clothes under the school robe he was currently wearing. After all Harry could certainly smell it himself but that may just because he knew about it and the enhanced sense of smell his Animagus form gifted him. At the same time Harry didn’t know just how animal like Leona was, and he knew those ears couldn’t just be a decoration so perhaps he could smell the blood as well?

Something that had Harry wondering just why the dorm leader in question wasn’t saying anything about it. As Harry was sure he’d bring it to someone attention if he had been in Leona’s shoes himself. But it seemed that for once luck was on his side as Leona simply smirked scoffed at him and turned away.

Making Crowley decide the introductions was over and making it known that he had figured out just what he was going to do with Harry after the mirror had stated he wouldn’t or more like couldn’t fit Harry into any of the normal Dorms.

"Seeing as Mr. Peverell doesn’t seem to be a fit for any of the other Dorms, I ‘ve decided to place him somewhere else until the matter can be decided better…. But the only place we have is the unused Ramshackle Dorm so that is where he’ll stay until a decision is made; or until the Mirror can make of his mind." The reactions once this was said didn’t fill Harry with confidence nor did the grimaces, he could see on the majority of the faces around him.

"That run down building off on the side of the Collage, no one’s been in that for ages! It looks like it’s seconds from collapsing for crying out loud. Plus, I’ve heard there are ghost in there!"

One of the students protested though Harry got the feeling it wasn’t because they didn’t want Harry to go to this Ramshackle dorm but for other reason he didn’t want to bother with right now.

Not when everything that had happened, both now and before, was really starting to hit him making Harry really just want to get away and be by himself right now and try and recover from everything that had happened. But that didn’t seem to be something that would happen anytime soon as the others continued to protest what was going on.

But Harry did his best to ignore the others protest as he honestly didn’t seem to mind living in an abandon house. Not since he knew that he could very easily fix it up and knew that it was much better than the cupboard he had been forced to live in during the majority of his childhood.

Besides, he actually liked ghost, as he found they could really be a fountain of information that others seemed to ignore. How they could do that with the sheer history some ghost had lived through Harry couldn’t understand.

But it seemed that while Harry was thinking on this a decision had finally been reached and Harry found himself become a prefect for the Ramshackle Dorm, and soon found himself being led by the Headmaster to the place he would most likely be spending the rest of his time here at. And as this was happening Harry realized, in a rather exhausted fashion, that he really hadn’t gotten the answers he wanted yet either.


	2. chapter 2

Summary- Harry after the war thought he would finally get his happy ever after that he had been fighting for. Only to find out that, that really didn’t seem to be in the cards for him. At least not in the wizarding world that is. What happens when Harry finds himself running into a certain old Mirror and finds himself being pulled into the Twisted Wonderland? Will he find his happily ever after there? This is a Harry Potter/ Disney Twisted Wonderland crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Disney twisted wonderland nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

A.N- This is another one of my stories that has heavily been inspired by [chu1luc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc). Who is an amazing writer and has several brilliant stories both on **Wattpad** and more recently one AO3.

** Chapter two  **

Harry felt like giving the Headmaster, Crowley, a deadpan look as he was led to where he was going to be apparently staying. For how long Harry wasn’t exactly sure but considering that he was currently in what was supposed to be a magical collage of some sort, he figured it would either be until he finished said collage. Or in not that until something else happened allowing him to leave earlier that that.

Which meant that Harry would be staying in the Ramshackle Dorm that the Headmaster had mentioned in the welcoming ceremony. A place which hearing the name, as well as the reactions the others had said to it, Harry knew wouldn’t be in the best condition. It really couldn’t be in that good condition considering no one seemed to be staying in it, nor with the reactions and protest him staying there had received.

But now seeing it in person himself, well Harry could honestly say that he hadn’t thought it would have been worse than what the shrieking Shake in Hogsmeade had been. As at least the Shrieking Shack had all its windows and no holes in the wall or ceiling; if only to prevent Remus in his werewolf from escaping from it.

Sighing slightly, and seeing the Headmaster rushing off after having led him to the Ramshackle, not staying to take in his reaction, Harry felt his right eye twitch a bit. He knew he had been thinking earlier that he’d be able to fix the dorm he had been assigned no problem.

But in honesty he hadn’t thought it would have been this bad. And because of that Harry really didn’t think he could repair everything that was wrong with it. At least not in one sitting, or in the exhausted state that he was in; both magically as well as physically. Not without having to do something more drastic anyway.

At the same time, Harry wasn’t so sure he wanted to even go in the building in question when it hadn’t been fixed. As he felt that it looked close to collapsing, just like it had been mentioned earlier. That in mind Harry came up with a plan, one he knew he would be regretting later, and one that might bite him in the ass at a later date as well, but one he was going to go through with anyway.

So, rolling up the sleeves of the welcoming robe he was wearing, and then reaching down into the bottomless pouch at his side Harry grabbed one of the energy restoring potions he had.

Doing all of this as he decided it was time to stop wondering or complaining and just get to work. Planning on doing so as much as he could as fast as he could because Harry knew the consequences of the potion he was about to take.

Which after it ran out would make him crash and crash hard. Considering he had suffered under the consequences of said potion on more than one occasion to know just how bad it could get when it did get bad.

Downing the potions quickly Harry had to wait completely still for a while as the potions made its way through his system. Which was one of the reasons why he hadn’t been able to take them earlier after getting several from the Goblins, on top of everything else he had managed to get out of Gringotts bank; back when he had been making his earlier plans.

Harry after about five minute or so, could feeling his energy pouring back into him. As it did this, and as Harry began to move around for a bit; stretching and twisting around. Mainly because of the fact he was still injured and not doing so could make it so he would jar the injures he still did have when it came to the spells he was planning on casting.

Well, that and the fact Harry had never been good at standing in one place while not doing anything and had gotten a little stiff because of that. Making it so he felt the need to move around a bit before doing anything else.

Once he did this, and once he felt that the potion he had taken had fully traveled through his body, Harry got to work. All the while feeling that it would better to be safe rather than sorry and began to do a little more magic than he had originally planned to.

Knowing that he’d have the time to recover, after everything was said and done, or if not that he’d be able to rest enough to at the very least recover enough he could easily fake in until he could make it.

Which is why Harry brought his wand out and began to cast the spells he felt were needed. Starting the strongest repairing charm he knew, and overpowering even overpowering that spell while he was at it.

Knowing that it would need at least that much to get what he wanted done. Then after doing that Harry began to cast multiple spells on the building, land and fencing around him. Determined to get as much as he could actually done before he was forced to stop. Hoping that he’d be able to enough done, that his instincts would be satisfied enough to allow hie to really crash; like Harry wanted to do.

Hell, he was hoping he’d be able to finish everything that he wanted done before everything was said and done with. As that would mean one less thing that he would need to do later. Which would give him all the more time to do something else he felt was more important.

Only for Harry to go slightly wide eyes when after he began casting the spells, he wanted he found that the magic in the area almost seemed to be helping him with the repairing of the dorm in question; along with the land it was on.

Making it so the spells he was using seemed to cost him less magic and at the same time did more than it would have originally. Making it so Harry could get more done than he would have otherwise. Something Harry swore he would investigate more on later, after he got some good rest, healed a bit more and of course found out just what else had changed about him than his white hair.

A good twenty minutes later, a heavily panting Harry, who was trembling slightly and fighting the urge to just collapse on the ground and sleep. Found himself both being soaked by the rain that had started a little after he had started repairing the dorm in front of him and at the same time knowing deep within his bones that he had done too much in too short a time. But at least everything was done, and he wouldn’t have to do anything else later on.

Though he knew he’d be cursing himself later on for everything he had done. Hell, if Harry was being honestly with himself, he was pretty much inwardly cursing himself already. It was just once he got started Harry didn’t want to, almost couldn’t really, stop himself until he was done; and this included added in several things into the dorm that was for nothing but pure comfort.

Harry though aching, exhausted once more, and sure that he may have reopened some of his injuries from all the spell casting he had done, was utterly please with what the Ramshackle now looked like. He was delighted in all the work he had managed to get done.

Whereas before the Ramshackle dorm had looked like what a lot of people would picture when they thought of a haunted house but even more run down than normal. With a broken roof, peeling paint, rotting wood, shattered windows, and so more clearly visible.

Before it had been a place most people really wouldn't want to go in. And that was only the building itself, and what was clear to the eyes that maybe looking; who knows just what else may have been hidden in the former broken down dorm.

Not only that but the grounds the building in question had also been a rather depressing site. With overgrown grass, broken items strolled all through it, including what looked like a complete destroyed water fountain and fencing that looked as if was once a beautiful steel gate. But since then, looked like it needed to be long since replaces as it was jagged coved in rust and wouldn’t protect anything from a simple breeze.

All of that and more was no longer the case and had been fixed. Like it honestly should have long before Harry had gotten there, long before anyone had been assigned to the dorm in question.

As Harry wasn’t sure how someone else would have repaired it all, especially without all the magic Harry had used to do so in the first place. Though in the end Harry did end up feeling rather pleased with everything that was done to the dorm in question.

As it now looked like a lot better, as now in place of the rather sad state Ramshackle had been, was manor that while not over extravagant still leagues better than what it had been. Though unlike most manors Harry had seen this one didn’t have the do not come near it vibe but one more of comfort almost like a manor version of a cabin in the woods really. It was similar to the house Harry had pictured growing up in with his parents when he had been younger only on a much larger scale.

And unlike what most people thought he didn’t have it look like Hogwarts in anyway including the colors and instead and it be more nature themed colors of brown and green. Almost as if Harry wanted the dorm in question to just blended into nature.

Which was only helped by all the work Harry had done in the yard around it, including the fencing. A yard that Harry actually spent more of his magic on getting how he liked it than he had the Dorm in question. Which in the end had basically been hit with several repairing charms and a few color charms more than anything else.

The yard though, now had a pool in the back, as Harry had really learned to love swimming and a hot tub not far beside it. Because Harry figured if he was going to be here, he was going to be here in style, where he could relax fully if he wanted to.

Not only that but with some help of several potions and other things he had in his bottomless pouch Harry had gotten a couple of apple trees on the sides of his new dorm. Something that just seemed right to Harry, like that they should have been there from the beginning.

Then in the front yard, Harry had the starts of a large garden beginning. Both for the plants he would need for his potions as to large patches by the windows of his dorm which were filled with a combination of mint and lavenders. T

wo smells that had always calmed him and helped his sleep better. Something Harry felt he was going to need in the future. Besides it wasn’t like those two plants weren’t one of the two most commonly used plants in potions anyway; so either way he’d have use for them.

Harry seeing all of this, and more importantly feeling the worse than bone deep ache his body was currently feeling, decided it was time to actually go into the dorm and settle in for what he hoped would be a good night’s sleep. Though even as he entered the building Harry also knew that before he could actual sleep there was still more that he needed to do; no matter how much he wished it wasn’t true at the time.

Seeing as Harry knew he still needed to find out what else had changed about him. He also needed to get a good more detail about the situation he was now in, and of course unpack his bottomless pouch a bit so he’d be more prepared for what may come his way. Not to mention now that he thought about it, Harry also knew he’d have to plan out and set up wards around the dorm while he was at it.

Or at the very least around his room. So, he could feel better sleeping and know that others wouldn’t be able to sneak up on him while he was in such a vulnerable state. Which Harry knew was something that had become not only a reflex but lifesaving during the war, and something Harry wasn’t too keen on stopping either. 

Not given the situation he had been in before he had gone through the Dark Mirror in the first place. Besides Harry had found he was rather a natural at setting up wards in the first place, and why wouldn’t he use such skills to make his life a little easier than it would have been otherwise? So yes, in the end there was a lot more for Harry do to before he even thought about going to sleep.

After all, if he simply went to sleep now, like his body was pretty much begging him to, who to say he’d have time to get everything he wanted done later on? Or even for that matter have the energy to do so, especially given the state he was currently in?

No, no matter how much he just wanted to sleep Harry knew he needed to get those things out of the way, so as to not have even more surprises falling on him the next day. When Harry knew he’d be even more vulnerable than he was now as the day after was always worse for him than the day of.

That in mind and biting back a groan Harry walked into his newly repaired dorm, wondering almost absent-mindedly if perhaps after he got some rest and recovered some of his energy tomorrow if he should go into the hot tub, he had built in. Before shaking his head as thinking things like that wasn’t doing him any good.

Instead, he began to look around the Ramshackle dorm taking note of the fact that it still looked like Harry had wanted to and even the smell of rot Harry knew would be in the building given the conditions it had been in was gone; causing Harry to give himself a slight smirk at how good his work was.

Or at least that is what Harry was doing until he heard several different noises and was reminded of the fact that this Ramshackle was supposed to be haunted when three ghosts appeared before him.

Harry seeing that they didn’t look to upset and rather happy released the hold he had on the remaining magic he had, and instead listened to what they were saying. As apparently, they were happy the dorm had been repaired and seeing that he had done the repaired they were actual thanking him.

At the same time after getting a feel of these ghost Harry was reminded of both Fred and George when they were at their most mischievous and this feeling was proven correct when one of the ghosts, the chubbier one happy chimed up.

“Even though we are delighted to have this dorm repaired, this won’t stop of from pranking you. We’ll just give you a freebee for tonight as a thanks.”

This said the three ghost disappeared and went off to do whatever it was they had been doing before Harry had entered the dorm in the first place. Seeing this Harry gave a sigh and wondered if he should do something about them before getting the feeling, they were rather harmless and better yet were most likely a good information source of this school, as well as the dorm in question so it was best to leave them along.

Besides, he was curious as to what type of pranks they may pull off and how they would do them. Say what you will but Harry did at least inherit some of his father Mischievous nature, or he wouldn’t have been able to stand being around the twins as much as he had.

Sighing and thinking that one day his curiosity was going to kill him despite the fact his Animagus form wasn’t a cat, Harry decided to get the things he wanted to get done and finally crash. Because Harry wasn’t so sure he’d actually be able to stay up that much longer no matter how he felt about that fact or what he wanted to get done.

That in mind Harry decided first he was going to see just what the transforming fully into his Animagus form the first time and rabidly back had changed in him beside the pure snow white he now had. Meaning that he needed to find a mirror.

Or at least that is what Harry was going to do when he heard an oddly familiar, but at the same time not familiar in the least bit, voice scream coming from the direction of the entrance of the dorm. Hearing this, Harry felt a shot of adrenaline go down his spine and felt the exhaustion he had been feeling being pushed back as he took off to where the cry had come from.

Only to come to a sliding stop and feel a glare fall in place on his face when he saw just what the source was. It was a very familiar black, blue eyed flying racoon creature that had attacked him before. The one that demanded to be called Grim.

Who had apparently been trying to sneak into his dorm and had been surprised by the ghost that were in it. If the amused ghost and the attempts of this Grim to throw his blue fire at them meant anything. Seeing this, Harry felt a growl build up in his chest and in an almost hissing tone let loose a

“You”

Causing all the attention to be turned to him, as both the ghost as well as this Grim looked at him wide eyes. And if Harry wasn’t in such a bad mood, he’d have compared it to a kid getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar look.

However, as he was in pain, exhausted and interrupted from doing the last of the work he needed to do before he could actually get to sleep, with what looked like even more work that he needed to now do, Harry wasn’t in a good mood. Something that must have shown in his eyes as all three of the ghosts, and the supposed Grim all pointed fingers at each other while calling out.

“It’s his/their fault!”

Harry hearing this felt a headache start to form behind his eyes, as one of said eyes began to twitch slightly. He didn’t want to deal with this, not now and not in the state he was in. As Harry knew if he did deal with it now, he’d most likely regret how he reacted later on as it wouldn’t be with much sympathy.

So, after gritting his teeth a bit, and trying to remain as calm as he could get. Something Harry noted seemed to be a bit harder than he was used to as there seemed to be an almost animalistic tinge to his temper. One that screamed at him that this Grim had invaded his territory and needed to pay for that.

But eventually Harry was able to slowly push that feeling aside. While mentally adding the fact, he had his more animal like instincts in his human form along with the white hair he now had to the list of things that had changed about him.

Once he did this, and once he was calm enough that Harry knew he wasn’t going to react in a negative fashion, Harry decided he wasn’t going to deal with what was going on; he wasn’t going to do anything at all in fact. To hell with it, he would do it later, just like he was going to do everything else later. No matter how much he might curse himself for it later; he just couldn’t deal with in now. He just really couldn’t!

That in mind Harry decided to speak his tone rather clipped and letting everything know just how done he was with everything as he did so.

“I don’t care, Grim go find a room, not the main room as that is mine. I’ll deal with you later. Ghost…who names I need to learn at a later point, please just leave him be for now. If he causes trouble deal with him than. It too late, and I’m too tired to deal with all of this. I’m going to sleep!”

Just as he said this, as if the fates where reminding Harry of the fact he was still in fact their whipping boy, the door of the Ramshackle bust open letting in the Headmaster who happily called out.

‘I’ve bought you some food, am I not so Generous!” Hearing this and after turning around to see the look on the man’s face as he saw Grim was there Harry couldn’t help but think he wasn’t going to get that sleep he wanted any time soon. And as he thought this, Harry began to inwardly curse in every language he knew. Cursing his luck and the circumstances that ended up with him in this situation in the first place.


End file.
